The Red Woman
by Hannibal-hard-to-find-Cannibal
Summary: On his way to Stanford, Sam finds a new friend and even though he's determined to leave his old life of hunting behind; the legend of his haunted dorm draws him into more than just one mystery.


_**The Red Woman**_

_**Fandom – Supernatural**_

_**Pairings – non**_

_**Rating – R**_

_**Warnings – Canon violence**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters of SPN. I do, however, own the Original Character's and the copy write. I do not make any money off this story. **_

_**Summary – Sam thought that when he left for Stanford that he was scot free when it came ghosts and things that go bump in the night. Ironically, he's put into the dorm that's said to be haunted and when students start dying all over campus; Sam finds himself taking care of business. **_

_**a/n – This story is AU. I hope everyone enjoys. **_

_**Chapter 1 – California Bound**_

_**0000**_

He wasn't exactly sure how to handle things now that he was on his own. He'd never been in charge in his life and it scared him. Dean or John usually took lead and all Sam had to do was follow. He never realized how big a responsibility that was and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for it. Sam shook his head. It was too late to take the decision back and maybe hitchhiking across country to get to California in time for the start of school had been a bad idea. However, he wasn't going to ask Dean for the money for a bus. Dean would have done it too, or even drive him there if John had been busy with a Hunt.

Sam didn't ask because this was his thing. This was something he'd started and he was going to see it through. He was going to make friends and study without a care in the world. And when he finally had that diploma he'd find himself a cushy job at a firm where he could really help people. Of course for the first few years it was going to be hard. But Sam knew he could do it.

The road in front of him was barren and he was nearly to the state line. He had a week left of hitching before he stepped foot on campus and he couldn't wait. He didn't have time to be depressed that neither Dean nor John supported this decision. He knew they wouldn't take it well. He did feel sorry that Dean had to whether the storm their Dad would brew because of him leaving. It wasn't fair to take it out on Dean who'd always been the perfect son. Who always followed directions even when they were stupid and got him a broken arm or collarbone.

When he and Dean took on their own Hunts; small ones of things they could easily take care of without their Dad or Bobby around to make sure they were all right while doing it – Dean always came out better. He and Sam had come up with a plan and they both knew what to do and they trusted each other and did their jobs. And while they got hurt, those were mostly scratches or bruises. Maybe once Sam had gotten a broken limb – however, it was because he tripped on the stairs after the job. He was just clumsy and they had a laugh over it and thankfully John had been too busy with a large Hunt two states away with a group of Hunters and by the time he got back Sam's cast had just been removed and while he was careful for a few weeks John hadn't said anything and neither had he or Dean.

Sam sighed. He knew this would be hard to do. He didn't want to leave them like he had. He hadn't a choice though. If he stayed he'd just grow to resent both John and Dean. Sam still loved both men. It was simply hard to show that love sometimes. John had raised them both to not cry or have "chick-flick" moments. Dean persisted and sometimes Sam just wanted a hug from one of them. It was childish and he had to grow out of that pretty fast. He wondered what his Mom would have said or done if she were still around. He didn't know Mary Winchester. Her death spun the last eighteen long years for him. Dean nor John talked about her and the only way he even knew what she looked like was the only surviving baby photo of Dean being held by Mary.

She probably would have been happy for him; Sam decided. She probably would have let him go. She'd have given him a hug and told him to be good and to be safe. She'd have told both Dean and John to lay off. She'd have supported his decision.

Thoughts of his imagination inspired mother spurned him onwards; she wasn't there to help him, but that was all right. This was his chance for a normal life and he was going to take it by the horns and wrestle it to the ground for good.

_**0000**_

Jess Moore turned her map this way and that. She isn't any good at reading maps. She grew up in the city where there were landmarks and even if she didn't know what street the cinema was on, or the mall, she could find it thanks to the Local City Garden and the coffee shop on the corner. Now she was in the middle of nowhere California hoping not to run into a Serial Killer and trying to get home in time for School.

Her brother had been right; this spur of a moment trip is a bad idea. If only Emily hadn't let her abusive boyfriend kick her out of the van she'd have been home by now and getting ready things packed up. Her mother wasn't very happy with her living in the dorms. She wanted her precious princess to stay home and commute to school. Jess, however, wanted the full college experience. She wasn't planning on getting drunk every night and having unprotected sex. She just wanted to be in the dorms, study, make friends and maybe go to the pub with them sometimes after they all passed a hard test or something.

Jess was so lost in these thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her. A small "hello, miss?" surprised her five feet into the air.

"Ah!"

"Are you lost?" the boy…man…asked. He had shaggy brown hair that hung in his hazel eyes. He had a soft, welcoming smile and she couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes.

"My best friend would rather let her stupid boyfriend boss her around instead of making sure I get home on time to go to school; so here I am lost and I don't want to call Vince. He'll just tell me "I told you so" and I hate it when he's right," she explained.

The man snorted in soft laughter; "I know how that is. I'm the baby of the family and Dean's always told me those things too. I'm Sam by the way," he held out his hand.

She took it; "Jess."

"Where are you supposed to go, maybe I can help," Sam says and holds out a hand for the map, she hands it over.

"I live near Stanford," she explains, "it's only a twenty minute drive form my house to campus."

"Really? That's cool. Are you going to school there?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, this semester. If I don't get home soon I won't be able to pack."

"Mind if I tag along? I'm going there too," Sam grinned.

Jess hummed. She really should refuse and hope he doesn't follow her but…there was just something about those puppy eyes that made her heart gush and…well…she could only hope she died quickly.

"Sure." She smiled.

_**TBC**_


End file.
